


After The War

by LittleMissAuthor01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAuthor01/pseuds/LittleMissAuthor01
Summary: The battle is over, and Voldemort is dead. Now, Harry and Hermione must pick up the pieces of their broken lives and try and put it back together. Little do they know, fate is on their side. Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username.





	1. Back At Hogwarts

It was late spring; Harry Potter was bloody, bruised and the war was over; Voldemort was finally dead. From the beginning of what was supposed have been their sixth year, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been on the run from Voldemort and his death eaters. Now, Hermione was leaning against Harry as they helped each other back into the castle.

Ron had bailed on the two when it came to facing Voldemort, and as the pair stepped into the now destroyed castle, a feeling came over Harry as he saw that Ginny Weasley was running towards him and Hermione.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend," She said loudly, almost shouting. As she ran, Harry shuddered as Ginny tried to hold him. Harry had no idea what to do; he was now in love with Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "He is not your boyfriend," Hermione shot daggers at her, continuing, "He broke up with you when he caught you snogging a Hufflepuff. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to go into the castle."

Ginny stomped her foot, complaining, "No, you-"

Harry finally found the strength to speak, "Ginny, let me go and leave. I need rest and so does Hermione. Tell that brother of yours, Ron, thanks for nothing. He is a right foul git."

Hermione smiled as they walked past Ginny; Hermione had been in love with Harry since their first year but didn't understand it until her third year at Hogwarts. She had told Remus and Tonks that much when they were sorting out her parent's affairs after her parents had been killed by a death eater in Australia.

The two slowly made their way to the infirmary and found the closest chairs to sit in. The mediwitch came over to check on the pair, but Hermione insisted she was fine and so did Harry; they were strong enough to wait until the critical had been treated first.

Looking around, Harry realized Hermione had stayed with him, she never left his side in six years. All of the adventures they had through the years, through the times it was just the two of them, and times when it was the trio; she was with him and now, she was an orphan, just like him.

Harry looked over at Remus; he was laying in a bed next to Tonks. Harry began thanking the gods that Remus and Tonks were there but for the most part Hermione.

Remus was the last of his father's friends, and they had stayed at Grimmauld Place and helped Hermione with everything when she lost her parents. On top of that, Remus and Tonks had a beautiful son that they needed to get home to. Remus had already floo called Andi and let her know that they were okay.

Tonks got hit with a slicing hex and had been healed. She had also been given a blood replenishing potion to be safe, and Harry expected Andi to show up with Teddy anytime now.

Hermione and turned to look at Harry, she realized he was setting into a depression, "Harry, are you ok? You're awfully quiet."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "I'm fine, just thanking the gods that we both made it out alive, and that Remus, as well as Tonks, are going to be fine. I don't think I could have managed without the three of you."

"We all made it; all of the Weasley's, Neville, Luna, and we even had the Malfoy's helping us. Thankfully they were able to get Professor Snape to Madam Pomfrey and she was able to save him. Considering how many Death Eaters we had in and around the school, I am glad we did win and didn't lose more people is a true blessing."

Hermione gritted her teeth and grimaced as she moved slightly. Her broken wrist was extremely painful and all her muscles were starting to tighten up after sitting for so long.

Harry was worried about Hermione after seeing her grimace, "Hermione, you're hurting. Let me see if I can find someone to heal you?"

"No, I'm ok. Let them look after the critical first. Neither of us are bleeding. I was able to heal us enough to stop that. Madam Pomfrey will be over to look at us as soon as she can." Harry nodded, and then grimaced himself realizing he didn't feel very good either. Moving his legs to get more comfortable, both of them laughed when his stomach made itself known by rumbling loudly.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd go get something for us to eat while we wait, but I am just too tired to move right now." Hermione smiled to show Harry not to worry.

"Dobby," Harry called out. With a pop, Dobby was standing there.

"Master Harry, Mistress Grangy what can Dobby do for you?" The little house elf asked.

"Dobby please don't call me master, I was wondering if you could bring us some tea and sandwiches. We need to wait for Madam Pomfrey to heal us, but we are both hungry."

"Dobby happy to help master Harry Potter and Miss Grangy!" Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared, just to reappear a few seconds later with a tray full of sandwiches, fruit and a full tea service set. With another snap of his small fingers, a small table appeared in front of them and he set the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Dobby, we really appreciate all you do for us." Hermione smiled at the little elf. Dobby bowed and snapped his fingers disappearing once again.

Remus looked up as he smelt the food and he slowly got out of bed carefully not to wake up a sleeping Tonks, "Do you mind sharing a little bit of that?"

Hermione conjured up another cup so Remus could pour himself a cup of tea. Remus watched as it took Hermione's concentration and a lot of gritted teeth to conjure up the cup, "How are you doing? I see you haven't got that arm treated."

"Madam Pomfrey is still swamped; she'll get to me when she has the time. I was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of our serious cuts so we'll be ok."

Remus nodded and took a closer look at Harry and Hermione. He then looked around for Ron and the Weasleys, "Where's Ron and the Weasleys?"

Harry shrugged, "We ran into Ginny on our way into the castle. She was banged up but she had a few words with Hermione and myself. Fred and George and a few minor cuts and bruises that Hermione took care of and the rest of the Weasleys are in the Great Hall, I think, with Molly. They're just tired and hungry mostly."

Remus looked at Harry trying to read what he wasn't saying by his body language. He finally gave up and asked, "Why didn't they stay with the two of you?"

Harry shrugged, as he took another bite of the chicken sandwich that he was eating, "I don't really know, I guess they want family time. You and Tonks are our family, and Hermione needed her wrist healed so we stayed here."

Remus read between the lines and realized that Ron ran off during the search for the horcruxes and the constant fighting with Hermione all the time was starting to bother Harry. Remus had a sneaking hunch that Harry was in love with Hermione and he knew Hermione was in love with Harry; when her parents died they had a long talk without Harry around and she confided to Remus that she was.

Hermione who was just at the end of her endurance leaned her head back against Harry and closed her eyes, not bothering to answer. Remus realized that she needed to be cared for, even if there were people still in serious condition; if she wasn't soon treated, she herself was going to be in serious condition.

Getting up he went to find Poppy, "Poppy can you please take care of Hermione, she's just about all in. I'm worried that if she doesn't get treatment soon, she will be your next critical patient."

"Oh, dear I didn't realize she was that bad. She and Harry came in sitting down they told me they were ok until I had the time. Since they were both walking and talking I didn't bother to scan them."

"Hermione has a broken wrist that I know of, she was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of Harry's cuts, but I think all she did for herself was to stop the bleeding. She is exhausted both physically and magically. She conjured up a teacup for me and it took all she had to do that."

Poppy nodded as she moved towards the entrance to the hospital wing where she saw Harry and Hermione sitting, "Miss Granger, why didn't you tell me you had a broken wrist? It takes a minute to set one and you wouldn't be sitting here in pain," Poppy scowled, she quickly scanned Hermione and found that her left wrist was broken, her right foot had several broken bones, and her right knee had torn tendons and ligaments.

Poppy was not pleased, "Miss Granger you have to be in so much pain. I can't believe you sent me away. I know that you know enough about healing to realize you had a broken foot."

Hermione nodded, "I'm ok there are people here that are much worse of then me."

Poppy just shook her head and started healing Hermione. When she finished she turned to Remus, "Mr Lupin, please go to my cabinet and bring me two bottles of blood replenishing potion, two bottles of the light blue pain potion, and two bottles of the dreamless sleep potion."

Remus nodded and headed for the cabinet as Poppy turned toward Harry, "Ok, Mr Potter, let's see how much damage you did to yourself."

Poppy quickly ran a scan on Harry and discovered that he was healed, he just needed some blood replenisher potion, some pain potion, and some dreamless sleep potion would be welcomed. Poppy shook her head in amazement, "How in the world did you manage to come out with nothing wrong?"

"I didn't but Hermione took the time to heal me every time she saw me hurt. Not only did she watched my back the entire time but she kept me healed." Harry looked over at his best friend and smiled knowing that he would have been dead many times over if it wasn't for her caring and knowledge.

Poppy looked over at the witch leaning against Harry's shoulder, she was more asleep than awake. "She did a wonderful job of healing you. But she is exhausted both physically and magically. I'm going to give you both a pain potion, a blood replenisher potion, and then I want the two of you to find a bed and take the dreamless sleep potion, and sleep until you wake up."

Harry nodded, he could see he would have to levitate Hermione to bed. There was no way she could make it up the stairs.

Poppy, seeing the same, made a decision to do what she had never done before. Taking the potions from Remus she asked Harry to follow her. Harry picked up Hermione in his arms as painful as it was, Poppy led the two students into the ward that was set aside for professors. She waved him over to an open bed against the back wall. Instead of a normal hospital bed, it was a queen-sized four-poster bed, "I trust that you and Miss Granger can sleep in the same bed together and not do anything inappropriate, can't I?"

Harry gently set Hermione down on her feet.

"Madam Pomfrey I am too tired to do anything but sleep," Hermione moaned. She crawled into bed without taking her shoes off before taking the potions from the mediwitch and quickly drinking all three before laying down and sighing.

Harry stooped down and removed Hermione's shoes, then he took off his own shoes as well as his bloody tee shirt he was wearing and crawled into bed next to Hermione. After he took his potions he closed his eyes and was out like a light.


	2. A Love Realised

Hermione woke the next morning to a weight around her waist and a furnace against her back. Looking over her shoulder, she found Harry wrapped around her with his right arm thrown around her waist and his right leg trapping

Smiling at her friend, she wiggled until she could turn over and see where she was at. After a year on the run, she had learned to take the time to act like she was sleeping so she could try and get an idea of where she was.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to remember everything that happened yesterday, before realising that she was back at Hogwarts.

Looking around, she realised that she had never seen this room before, so she raised herself up a little to see if she could figure out where she was. She was surprised when the first thing she saw was the black eyes of Professor Snape staring at her. What was stranger, was that he was laying in the hospital bed in his nightshirt.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, was that a question?" He asked, but with a significant lack of snarkiness compared to normal.

"No, sir, I was just surprised to see you, where are we?"

"Suffice it to say, you are in the professor's portion of the infirmary; may I ask how you got here?"

"I have no idea; the last thing I remember was sitting in a chair and Madam Pomfrey was healing my wrist," Hermione explained.

Just as the professor was opening his mouth to scold Hermione, Madam Pomfrey came breezing through the door.

"Well, it looks like you're both awake. It's about time; it's already three in the afternoon," Poppy went to see Severus first and ran a scan, then called for the little house elf that ran the infirmary to bring a tray of soft food.

She then moved to where Hermione was laying against Harry, "How are you today, Miss. Granger?"

"I'm ok, Madam Pomfrey. What am I doing here and why am I in bed with Harry?"

"Harry carried you in here, you both were too exhausted to make it back to the tower so I put you both here. It was the only bed available at the time and I knew that the two of you were too tired to do anything but sleep."

Hermione nodded, "I wonder if anyone moved my bag to the tower. I would love a shower and breakfast."

Harry rolled over looking at the professor and the mediwitch, "I feel like Hermione does; I could use some food and a shower."

Madam Pomfrey called for her house elf again and had her bring Harry and Hermione breakfast and tea. Poppy looked at the two students, "You two can leave as soon as you finish your breakfast, but try and take it easy today and don't do any magic if you can help it. You both are magically depleted and need rest. I would keep you both here for another day, but after six years of dealing with the pair of you, I know you both will refuse."

Hermione and Harry both nodded as they both began to eat eggs, sausages, bacon, and hot scones. Hermione could not remember when she had tasted anything good as a hot Hogwarts breakfast.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he shovelled food in; even though he was shovelling food in as fast as he could, he still managed to use his manners.

Hermione felt a tingle in her stomach; she knew she was in love with her best friend, but she also knew that he would never see her more than his best friend. Sighing, Hermione continued to eat her breakfast as she watched Harry from the corner of her eye.

As Professor Snape watched the two students as he ate, he decided to say something. He cleared his throat and tried to talk two times before the word finally came out. "Mr Potter, and Miss Granger, I would like to thank you for sending Lucius to me. I want to thank you, Mr Potter, for doing away with that maniac."

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open; he couldn't believe that the bat of the dungeons was actually thanking him.

"Um, well thank you, sir, you helped us and protected us for six years so I owe you a thank you also." Snape just nodded and went back to eating his breakfast.

Harry turned to Hermione with his eyes huge looking at her asking 'am I imagining it?'

Hermione smiled and finished her breakfast before she scooted back against the wall to enjoy a final cup of tea. She was so tired already just from sitting up and eating breakfast; she didn't know if she would have the energy to walk back to the tower. Thinking about when they got to the castle, Hermione was hoping that her bag had miraculously made its way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry scooted back and leaned against the wall; he too felt like Hermione, exhausted already. He wondered if he had enough energy in his body to make it up the stairs and to the shower, "Hermione I'm already exhausted and we haven't even gotten out of bed yet."

Hermione nodded, "I know I feel same. I'm hoping that sitting here while I drink my tea I'll recoup and then make it to the common room then resting some more before heading to the shower. I can't believe that I'm magically exhausted, I can't levitate a feather right now."

Harry and Hermione finished their tea and told Professor Snape goodbye before making their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Neither one could believe all the damage that was done to this old beautiful castle.

Many stairs were either broken, destroyed or totally gone. They had to backtrack twice and use alternate routes to make it up to the common room. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was having a party with Violet and Sir Cogdon.

Harry cleared his throat, "Sugar Snaps," Harry said, trying to enter. It took Harry threatening them before the Fat Lady realized that they were even there and wanted in. When the trio realized it was Harry Potter who threatened them the Fat Lady let them in without the password.

Harry and Hermione stumbled through the portrait hole and stumbled to a couch where they sat down and rested. Looking around Hermione saw that someone was asleep on one of the other couches and she also noticed that the glass was blown out of most of the windows.

"There is damage up here; almost all the window are blown out," Harry finally took the time to look around, "There is damage everywhere, I wonder how long it would take for the castle to be repaired?"

Just as Hermione was about ready to answer they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, they saw Neville Longbottom coming down the stairs looking exhausted but happy.

Neville spotted Hermione and Harry and went to sit in an armchair next to their couch, "Where have you two been? I asked the Weasleys and a few of the professors and no one seemed to know where you were."

Harry looked at Hermione and turned to Neville, "Hermione had a broken wrist and foot so we were in the infirmary. When Poppy realized how exhausted we were she put us to bed up there. We just had breakfast and came up here. We still haven't made it to the showers yet."

Hermione smiled at Neville, "You didn't happen to notice if my bag made it to the tower, did you?"

"Yeah, I put it up on Harry's bed after the battle. I expected the two of you back and I figured you would want a shower and clean clothes."

"Thanks, Neville and thank you for taking care of Nagini. We wouldn't have won if you hadn't taken care of her," Neville smiled at Harry, he had changed so much in the last year. The hardships with the Carrow's and the Death Eaters running the school and his constant battles had hardened him. It made him into a man instead of a boy.

"So, where is everyone else? We have not seen anyone since the battle ended. Are the Weasleys still here? I know Professor McGonagall is ok. How is Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked.

"Slow down Hermione, The Weasleys are here, they are asleep upstairs in the dorms. Professor Flitwick was hurt but is ok. He is up and about. Professor McGonagall was talking about the work that needs to be done to the castle and about the funerals last night. She was hoping people would stay and help rebuild the castle, so the school can start on time next year. She told us that the cancelled the rest of the year, and said that most of the students would have to repeat this year due to not enough teaching."

Hermione sighed, "Are the two of you coming back next year and finish your schooling?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, "Whatever you decide to do, I'm going to do the same. I want to be where you are."

Hermione smiled, "I would like to come back, I know we talked about being Auror's but I think I might try and be an unspeakable and you have to have NEWT's to do that."

Neville smiled at his friends, "I'd like to be an Auror also since my parents were. But, I think they would take Harry right now. I'm going to have my NEWT's to get in so I'll be back."

Harry nodded, "Well it looks like all three of us will be back. I am going where Hermione is, just as she's gone where I was for the last six years. So, it looks like we will be starting Auror's Training together Neville, and our little overachiever here will be just like my mom was."

Hermione looked down at her lap and groaned, "I have to get a shower my clothes are so stiff. They are so dirty I hope I can find one clean outfit in my bag. Maybe we can get Dobby to clean our clothes for us while we are in the shower. I hate to ask him, but I know everything has to be filthy."

Harry called for Dobby, and within seconds Dobby popped into the room. "Mast – I mean Harry Potter call for Dobby?"

"Dobby we have a big favour to ask of you. Hermione and I have a bunch of clothes in her bag upon my bed that needs to be cleaned. If we gave them to you can you get them cleaned for us?"

"Of course, Harry Potter sir, if you would like to get in shower Dobby would be happy to take yours and Miss Grangy's clothes and have them back by the time you finish with showering, sir."

Hermione was thrilled, "Come on Dobby I'll give you my clothes out of my bag and then head to the shower. Should I put my clothes outside the door?"

"Please Miss Grangy, and Dobby put clean clothes on the bed in your dorm room."

Hermione and Harry went up to the boy's dorm, they quietly opened the door. Ron, Charlie, and Bill were sacked out on the three of the beds. Hermione opened her bag and pulled out all of the dirty clothes while Harry headed to the shower. Hermione left Dobby to get Harry's clothes while she went to the girl's showers and threw her clothes outside the door.

Hermione stepped into the shower, it was the first true shower she had in over six months. Sighing in enjoyment, she braced her hand on the wall of the shower and let the hot water run like a sheet over her body.

As the water was feeling good to her skin she thought of Harry and wondered if he was thinking of her. Finally, after ten minutes of the water hitting her skin, Hermione picked up her shampoo and started to shampooing her long bushy hair. After four washings, her hair felt like it was clean.

Looking down at the drain she could see leaves, twigs, and any number of things, shuddering slightly at the sight Hermione realized how filthy she had been. She took up the washcloth and scrubbed, rinsed and repeated a few times.

For the first time, she realized how hard it was being on the run. She was thinner than she ever was, you could count her ribs and every bone in her body. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on her body and her hair, now that it was wet and clean, hung down to her waist. When the first started on their journey her hair was only just past her shoulders.

Sighing Hermione stepped out of the shower, sometime while she was in the shower someone left her lotions. As she was rubbing it into her skin she took a deep breath smelling the rose and vanilla scent, it smelt so good while thinking of Harry doing it for her. It felt wonderful smoothing the lotion over her arms and legs, she felt clean again.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing the exact same thing as Hermione. He turned on the hot water as hot as he could stand it and climbed in. He shuddered slightly as the hot water hit some of his bruised and tender spots where he had been healed.

Harry leaned back against the wall as the hot water hit his skin thinking of Hermione. He let the water run over him which seemed like hours. Eventually deciding he should get cleaned up, he shampooed his hair and washed his body.

Getting out of the shower Harry wiped off the mirror and realized he had developed a beard while on the run. Since he watched Bill and Charlie shave with their wands he knew the spell and quickly took care of the stubble on his face.

Taking another look in the mirror Harry realized that he was in desperate need of a haircut and wondered if Hermione could do it for him. If not, he would need to take a trip to Diagon Ally as soon as possible to get it cut.

In the meantime, he combed it out and figured he would ask Hermione for a hair tie. He was sure she had something like black brown or even a navy blue one he could use. Wrapping a towel around himself he walked into the boy's dorm room to find Dobby dropping off all of his clean clothes that were freshly washed and folded neatly.

Talking quietly so he would not wake the Weasleys, let alone Ron, Harry turned to Dobby, "Thank you, dear friend. It feels so good to be clean again."

"Miss Grangy is out of the shower, and she said the same thing as Master Harry Potter. I-I-I mean Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Good can you bring Hermione and I a small snack and put it in the common room?"

"Of course, Dobby be happy to." With that Dobby snapped his finger and disappeared. Harry quickly dried himself off and put on a pair of jeans along with a jumper before grabbing a pair of socks and his trainer heading downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Harry felt a tickle in his stomach. Hermione was sitting on the arm of the couch and brushing out her hair talking with Neville. Her hair was way past her waist and lying in waves down her back. Harry didn't see a more beautiful sight then Hermione sitting there.

Harry was sure he was falling deeper in love with his best friend Hermione. He didn't even know how to approach her, the more he thought about it the more it worried him. Everyone thought that he would pick right back up with Ginny Weasley after the war was over. But they didn't know that Ginny was caught by Harry cheating on him with a Hufflepuff.

Besides he was not into games and Ginny was too into herself with her wants, she never thought of anyone else but her. Hermione, on the other hand, was bright, caring, loving, once a girl now a woman he had ever met.

Sighing to himself Harry took the last few steps down the stairs and went to sit right next to Hermione on the couch. Harry smiled at his Mione, "Your hair is so long, I didn't realize it until I just saw you brush it."

"Yours is getting pretty long also."

"I don't suppose you know how to cut it, do you?"

"No, I need to find someplace to get mine cut, also. Maybe we can go into muggle London or Diagon Alley in a week or so and get haircuts."

"I need to do something, I don't suppose you would have some type of band I can pull it back with?" Hermione dug into her bag that was sitting on her lap and pulled out an elastic navy-blue band to give to Harry, then dug some more and pulled out some hair combs to pull her hair out of her face.

Dobby popped in just as they finished pulling their hair back. He had scones, fresh fruit, tea and butterbeer, "Dobby thought Harry Potter, Miss Grangy, and master Neville might like something different so he brought butterbeer."

"Thank you, Dobby!" Harry grinned, he was thrilled to see butterbeer. He hadn't tasted butterbeer in six months and he missed the taste. Harry and Hermione filled a plate with scones and fresh fruit while Neville ate a scone and drank butterbeer.

"So, Harry are you going to take your seats on the Wizengamot now that you defeated Voldemort and soon will be seventeen?"

Harry looked at Neville strangely, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you are Lord Potter, you really should have taken over your house at thirteen, but I guess since you were so busy you let Professor Dumbledore stay on in your stead. Then when you inherited the Black estate I expected you to take that on as well, but you didn't. Or I guessed you inherited it since Malfoy hasn't been bragging."

"I'm sorry Neville, but I don't know what you're talking about. Lordship? Wizengamot?"

"What? You were never told you were Lord Potter? You didn't know you inherited three seats on the Wizengamot and all that stuff that goes along with your Lordship?"

"No, I didn't. I had no idea, How do you know all this?"

"Well, I will be Lord Longbottom once I graduate. My grandmother is holding my seat right now. But, you are Lord Potter of the Ancient House of Gryffindor."

Harry looked at Hermione, "I think we need to make a trip to see Dumbledore!"

Hermione stood up with Harry, "Neville, we will meet you at the Great Hall for lunch if that's ok? I think Harry will have more questions and I know I do," Neville nodded as he watched Harry take Hermione's hand and walked through the portrait hole.

Neville really wondered what Dumbledore had done; Harry should have been the ruler of his house since he was thirteen since both of his parents were gone. If his parents were still alive, he couldn't take his seat until he passed his NEWT's, but Harry should have been involved long ago. Sitting back and sipping his butterbeer, he thought about the entire situation.

Harry was furious, he knew Dumbledore had kept a lot from him but this was too much. He was going to talk with Dumbledore and then go to Diagon Alley and talk to the goblins, they would tell him the truth.

Harry was so deep in thought and so angry; it took three tries for Hermione to break through to his thoughts and get him to slow down. "Harry, Harry."

Hermione pulled hard on his arm he finally turned, "You have to slow down. I'm exhausted trying to keep up with you at this pace. I have to run to keep up with you."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm just so angry with him; he kept so much from me, and now I've found out just another thing he kept from me. After we talk to him, can you help me find some books to find out what this means to us? Bloody hell, I thought that at the end of the war, things would finally settle down."

Hermione pulled on Harry and he stumbled against her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him, "We'll figure this out together. I have read some things about the Wizengamot and Lordships, not enough though, but between what I know and what we find out, we will be ok. I think we should go talk with the goblins after we talk with the headmaster. They will tell you the truth, and from what I know, they would have your parents and Sirius's wills."

Hermione gave Harry a hug to calm him a bit.

Harry hugged Hermione back, "I don't know what I would do without you, Hermione. Um, Mione, I know this may not be the right time, but you do know that I… well you see, oh bloody hell! I like you, well more than like you. I love you!"

Hermione stared into Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes, "Do you? Really? Because I have been in love with you since our third year when you died saving Sirius from the Dementors Kiss. I think I was in love with you after our first year but I didn't understand it until our third. It was in our fourth year when you sat with me and comforted me being heartbroken and then again when Ron took off-"

Harry pushed Hermione gently up against the wall, "Hermione shut up."

Harry tenderly touched his lips to hers, slowly deepening the kiss as Hermione put her arms around his neck. Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, deepening the kiss even more.

Harry slowly touched her lips with his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. Hermione groaned as she gave permission to enter her mouth closing her eyes. Harry gently dipped his tongue into her mouth, soon he pulled her tight against his body and moaned with need. Wanting to swallow Hermione whole, all he could think about was that she tasted like honey and he never wanted to let loose of her again.

Hermione wanted to lock her legs around Harry and do a lot more. Eventually, Hermione pushed gently on Harry's chest as he pulled back. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled, then tucked her head under Harry's chin and pressed against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry looked down at the head that was pressed against his heart and realized she fit against him perfectly.


	3. Professor Dumbledore

All too soon in Hermione's mind, Harry took a step back and took Hermione's hand into his; he led Hermione to the headmaster's office.

When they reached the gargoyles they realized that they didn't know the password. They both started naming off all the candy that they could think of; Sugar Quills, Lemon Drops, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands.

Nothing was working, so Hermione started naming off muggle candies; Hershey's Kisses, Butter finger, M&Ms, Reeses Pieces, Bubble Gum, Sweet Tarts.

The gargoyles moved aside at the final one, and Harry looked at Hermione, "Sweet Tarts that's new."

Hermione was climbing the spiral stairs with Harry, "I guess he likes muggle candy too."

They were both shaking their head as they reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore bid them enter and was surprised to see the two of them, "Good afternoon Harry, Miss Granger. What can I do for the two of you today?"

Hermione felt the tension radiating off Harry before he even began speaking, "I want to know why you didn't tell me I was a Lord, and why you didn't allow me to take my rightful place at thirteen? I also want to know what I might have inherited from Padfoot?"

"Harry please sit and have a cup of tea. I'll explain it to you."

"No, I don't want a damn cup of tea, and I don't damn well want to sit down, I am tired of being manipulated by you. Tell me the truth and then we will use your floo to go to Gringotts."

Albus rose up, "I really think you should sit down, Harry. You will not be going to Gringotts today Harry it's not safe."

"Why, you afraid that I might find out the truth and what is really going on." Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. Hermione pulled hers and did the same, before Harry continued his rant, "No, you will tell me from now on what I want to know. Then, we are flooing to Gringotts, there is no safer place than Gringotts Bank."

Albus frowned and Hermione could see he was angry, but not as angry as Harry was. Finally, Albus sat down and looked at Harry, "Very well Harry, I ran your estates because I thought you had enough to handle without dealing with learning Wizarding Laws and the requirements of being a Lord. You still had to deal with Voldemort, that would be a lot to deal with. Since the battle with Voldemort is over. I will step down and you can take your rightful place. But, I would ask that you give me a few days and we will go see the goblins together. We will take care of the paperwork then."

This time Hermione spoke up, not trusting Harry to keep his anger in check, "No, Professor, we are going today. You have been keeping this information from Harry. That kinda thing you just don't do, that would have made his life a much easier time."

Hermione called forth her Patronus and sent it after Remus. While Harry continued to train his wand on Dumbledore, he wondered what else he was keeping secret.

Within a few moments, Remus and Tonks joined Harry and Hermione in the headmaster's office. They skidded to a stop seeing both Harry and Hermione pointing their wands at Dumbledore.

"Harry, what is going on?" Remus asked seeing the two of them.

"I just found out some information by our headmaster here. He was keeping my Lordship a secret from me, I was to inherit it at thirteen and be considered an adult and I also might have inherited something from Padfoot's estate as well. The burning question is, what else has the headmaster been keeping secret from me all this time? Hermione and I are going to floo over and talk with the goblins at Gringotts. I would like it if you and Tonks could join us if you both have the time."

Remus and Tonks were now furious at the new information they heard. "Sure, no problem. Andi's got Teddy in our quarters, let Tonks floo her to let her know where we are going and we will be happy to go with you."

Tonks got down on her knees and flooed Andi to let her know where the foursome were going then got back up. In the meantime, Remus noticed Harry having ahold of Hermione's waist and not letting go. "Harry, do you have something to tell Tonks and I?"

Harry looked down at what Remus was looking at, "Um, yeah well Hermione and I are a couple. But now is not the time to be talking about that."

Remus and Tonks both smiled, "We both wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out."

Harry smiled, "So are we ready?" Tonks nodded and Harry threw the floo powder into the fire. He dragged Hermione in with him and shouted, "Gringotts."

A few minutes later both couples were standing in the entryway of Gringotts Bank.

Harry and Hermione went up the first window and asked the goblin behind the counter who he should see about his inheritance. The goblin said without looking, "Next window, I am busy."

Harry looked over and saw that no one was there. "Um, Excuse me.."

The goblin scowled, angry that he was being interrupted, "I said next window, I am busy."

"That's a bit of a problem, sir."

The goblin was now incredibly angry, "Who do you think you are, I said that I am busy, so go to the next window."

"I apologize for disruption your work sir, but it seems that there is no one at the next window."

The goblin paused for a moment, "I apologize, sir… Oh very well, I will help you."

The goblin put his quill down and looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "How may I help you?"

The goblin eyes went wide finally realizing who was speaking to him. "Please wait right here, sir."

Harry smiled at the goblin "Thank you sir, and I do apologize, once again for disrupting your work."

He called for another goblin to escort them to a seat. A few minutes later a rather tall goblin came out and bowed to them, "My name is Ringbolt I am in charge of the Potter Inheritance. Rigold is in charge of your Black inheritance and is waiting for you."

Harry stood "Good morning, Mr Ringbolt. How are you, this morning?" Harry went to shake the goblin's hand.

Ringbolt was taken back by Harry Potter, he shook his hand. "I am very well, Mr Potter."

"That's good to hear. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle and aunt Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Everyone just calls her Tonks."

Ringbolt bowed to the group, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. If you would please follow me."

Harry stood as well as Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. They followed Ringbolt out of the main floor of Gringotts Bank and into one of the hallways. The hall had chairs on each side of all the doors and the walls were lined with paintings of witches and wizards. "Please, Mr Potter and guests have a seat and I will tell Rigold you are here."

He left through the double doors, a few minutes went by before the double doors swung open.

Harry stood as Rigold approached holding out his hand to shake Rigold's, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice this morning, sir. Let me introduce you to who is with me today. This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle Remus Lupin, and his wife Nymphadora Lupin."

Rigold was taken back by Harry having his hand out in friendship. Rigold bowed to Harry and shook his hand. Then bowed to the rest of the group. "Please Mr Potter and guests, Please follow me. My office is just a bit small for all of us to fit, so we will be using one of the large conference rooms down the hall."

He escorted the group down the hall and into a larger office compared to his own. He placed a finger on the door and ran his nail down the centre of it. They were able to walk through the doors without them opening.

Inside was bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The room had several grandfather clocks that told different times from around the world. there were some which told you were the planets and stars were. There were several paintings of previous bank managers and presidents. A large fireplace a painting of the goblin king above it. In the middle of the room was a large dark mahogany table and chairs that could easily fit the Slytherin House and the Gryffindor House comfortably. Harry smiled watching Hermione as she took it all in.

He offered them a seat at the table. Harry took a seat after pulling out a seat for Hermione. Hermione was on his left. Ringbolt sat across from Hermione and Rigold sat across from Harry. while Remus and Tonks sat next to Ringbolt. Rigold finally spoke after everyone was seated, "Lord Potter we had been expecting you much earlier than this. But we are thrilled that you have chosen this time to come to us. The goblin Nation wants to thank you for defeating he who must not be named."

"Mr Rigold and Mr Ringbolt, I am sorry for not having an appointment. I was told this morning by a friend of mine and Hermione's that I was a Lord and I was also told about an inheritance. I didn't know any of this until this morning. If it wasn't for him I still wouldn't know anything. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what this entails and anything else you can share me. I know nothing on this Lordship or any inheritance."

"Lord Potter please, it's just Ringbolt, no mister. I am afraid I don't understand, Professor Dumbledore told us that you didn't want to take responsibility for your Lordships until you finished school. For that reason, we hadn't bother you with anything other than your monthly statements."

Harry looked at Hermione and then to Remus and Tonks, before turning back to the goblin. "Excuse me sir, but what statements? I haven't received anything from Gringotts."

"What? Lord Potter, we have been sending you statements every September and we have been working with Dumbledore to run your estates. Not always, if I may be so blunt in a way that we felt was a good thing."

"I am sorry sir, I had no idea that I had anything; other than my vault that I had been using for the past six years. I didn't know I was a Lord, I had no idea that I inherited anything from my godfather Sirius. All this came as a big shock to me this morning."

Ringbolt turned to Rigold and said something in goblin, he then stood up and hurried out of the room. Ringbolt shook his head, "Lord Potter this is grave business, very grave business indeed. Dumbledore should have explained this to you at eleven and then more at thirteen which you should have taken control at that time and taken your seat on the Wizengamot. By not doing this Dumbledore has broken numerous Wizarding and Goblin Laws I have asked the head of our bank to join us."

Harry looked at Remus and Tonks, "Did you know about any of this?"

"I knew you would be Lord Potter since you're the last surviving member of your family. But, I like the goblins just figured that you were overwhelmed with everything and Albus continued to deal with your estates. I now wish I had listened to Sirius; he told me once he thought Albus was manipulating you." Harry nodded, and when he heard the door open he stood.

Harry turned to the goblin that entered the room. This goblin even scared him, he was about Harry's build but had the meanest face Harry had ever seen. He looked like he been beat about the face many times over. He had part of his right ear torn off, deep scars on his face and hands. He reminded Harry of Professor Moody but in a goblin body.

Rigold hurried over to the new goblin, "Madstack this is Lord Potter. Lord Potter, this is Madstack, the head of Gringotts."

Harry bowed to the goblin and then went to shake his hand, Madstack was taken back by Harry just as Rigold and Ringbolt were, "It's an honour to meet you, Mr Madstack."

Madstack shook Harry's hand and bowed to him, Madstack bowed to Harry, "Lord Potter it's just Madstack."

"Please call me Harry, let me introduce you, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora. But everyone calls her Tonks."

Madstack bowed to each one as they were introduced. Madstack went and sat in the second chair at the head of the table directly across from Harry, "Harry we were in belief that you knew about your inheritance and also your titles. Rigold has just informed me that you had no idea about any of this. Is this true?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't know any of it until my friend Neville Longbottom asked me if I was going to take on my titles and my seats on the Wizengamot today. I had no Idea I had any of this. I thought all I had was my vault I have been using for my schooling for the past six years."

"Didn't you wonder how your schooling was paid for or what the reports we sent you meant."

"Like I told Mr Ringbolt and Mr Rigold I have not received anything like statements from Gringotts, to be honest."

Madstack was getting angrier and angrier the more the minutes ticked by. He turned to Ringbolt and Rigold, saying something to them in the goblin language.

They both hurried off leaving the group and Madstack in the room. "Harry, I have sent my assistants to go get copies of all the letters we have been sending you. I also asked them to check your parent's vault and Sirius Black's vaults for documents such as wills that might be hidden in them. I fear that we trusted the wrong person. We should have contacted you as soon as you re-entered the wizarding world. I take full responsibility for this and ask for your forgiveness."

"Madstack there is nothing to forgive; you, as well as I, were kept in the dark by a master manipulator. I think my girlfriend and my aunt and uncle will agree with me." Hermione, Remus and Tonks were shaking their heads.

"Mr Madstack, I agree with my boyfriend; you are not to blame for someone else's actions. I can tell you're a very good and decent person. What we found out this morning shocked even me, and I am a bookworm. Before I met Harry, I knew more about him then he did, but then as I got to know Harry the more I started to like him and now I love him with all my heart."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, sometimes I forget that not everything is in my control. You and Harry and I presume your aunt and uncle are the same." Tonks and Remus were smiling and holding each other's hand under the table.

"We are Mr Madstack. We tend to look at things just a bit different than most witches and wizards."

"Well, I can see you all are very different witches and wizards. Most witches and wizards would be shouting from the rooftops by now, and yet here you are talking to me as like we have been friends for years."

Hermione and Harry smiled, "I hope we can be friends Mr Madstack. Both Hermione and myself don't care if you're a witch, wizard, goblin or any other species. All we care about is if you're a good person or not."

While waiting for Ringbolt and Rigold to return the head of Gringotts, Madstack offered Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks some tea. Then he asked Harry how he was doing after the defeat of Voldemort.

The four of them along with Madstack discussed the damage done to Hogwarts along with changes he would like to see happen while they were waiting. When Ringbolt returned, he handed a stack of parchment papers to Madstack. He said something to him in goblin and then left the room again.

Madstack had got Harry's attention, "Harry, here are all the notices we have been sending you every September since you started Hogwarts. Since you were considered an adult and Lord Potter, we sent these statements to your attention. I take it that Dumbledore has been intercepting your mail. Please look these over while we see if we can find another will from your parents. I know we have the Last Will and Testament of Lord Black, but I am thinking that Dumbledore may have given us a bad will for your parents."

Harry nodded and moved the papers over so Hermione could read it with him. Remus and Tonks watched Harry's and Hermione's faces change. Harry's face got tenser and tenser and you could see that Harry's jawline get tighter and tighter the more he read, while Hermione's face turned whiter and her eyes became bigger and bigger the more she read with him.

Remus finally asked, "What are you reading that is making you look so upset Hermione, Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Why don't you explain it, I'm sure you understand it better then I do."

Hermione pulled the papers back in front of her. "From what I am seeing in the paperwork, it appears that Harry is extremely wealthy. But, what is upsetting is even though enough is pulled out of the Potter vault to pay for his school fees along with one or two others. On top of that, there have been several large amounts withdrawn and placed in the vault of Molly Weasley. The part that bothers me is that; It seems that Molly has made several rather large withdraws from his school vault. Did you know that Molly was getting money out of your vault Harry?"

"I know she was getting enough out to pay for my under clothes one time, also my robes and my school books two years ago. She gave me a small bag of galleons last year, but this has been going on since my second year when I gave her my key just to get me undergarments after Christmas. It makes me wonder if the Weasleys really did win a trip to Egypt in our third year, and then the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup the following year."

Remus shook his head, while Hermione was starting to chew on her bottom lip. Harry smiled seeing Hermione, "Hermione if you keep chewing on that bottom lip of yours it would not give me something to kiss later on."

"Ha, Ha, very funny Harry. Do you suppose that your meeting your first year was arranged?"

Harry didn't know, but he learned through the years to trust Hermione's intuition so he would keep that in the back of his mind. Meanwhile, Remus was shaking his head no, "I can't imagine Molly doing something like arranging a meeting between you and Ron."

Harry looked at Remus, "I didn't think she would take my money either. All she had to do was ask and I would have given them everything I had. But instead, she just helped herself to whatever she pleased."

Remus nodded and shook his head at the mess they were finding. Hermione in the meantime reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, "Harry, please let's wait until Madstack gets all the information from the vaults before we make any difficult decisions."

Harry nodded and then turned to Madstack, "Can we do anything about this if we find out that I have been stolen from?"

"Yes Harry, I think that the goblins will be doing something about it. We pride ourselves on our bank protection and we have failed you."

"No, you have not Madstack you have done what you thought was right. I don't blame you or any of the goblins for what has happened. I just don't want to be controlled anymore and I sure the hell don't want people stealing from me."

The goblin realized that this was a very different wizard indeed. He was treating the goblins as equals and with respect. He watched as the young wizard and witch reread through the papers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Madstack am I reading this correctly? It shows that money has been coming out of Harry's vault since he was two years old. Since he, was eight it shows that the amount is just enough to pay for someone to go to Hogwarts has been coming out of his account."

Madstack called the paper that Hermione was reading to him. Hermione handed Madstack the parchments, "Yes, Miss. Granger that is what it is showing."

"Please, call me Hermione. Do you have any idea who has been doing this?"

"Me personally no, but I will have Ringbolt check it out when he gets back. I think since Dumbledore is the only one who has access to the accounts at the time it would most likely be him."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. Harry nodded back, "Hermione I think we have even more for the good old Professor Dumbledore to account for."

Rigold and Ringbolt returned with a large stack of parchment papers, handing them to Madstack. The one on top had a gold seal that looked official.

"Harry, it looks like we had another copy of your parents will," Madstack picked up the large parchment and broke the seal. Hermione and Harry watched him closely as he quickly read through the will. The goblins expression went from neutral to downright scary in a matter of seconds, "Lord Potter the Goblin Nation owes you a big apology and askes for your forgiveness."

Madstack got up from his chair and walked over to Harry was sitting, Madstack very deeply bowed. The other two Rigold and Ringbolt did likewise to Harry.

"Please, Mr Madstack you and the goblin nation owe me nothing. I just ask that you please help me clean up this mess and help me take my rightful place in the wizarding world. I have a feeling Dumbledore was looking for something and I would ask that I can get your help on finding what it was that he was looking for. Please just call me Harry, it makes it feel friendlier."

Madstack looked up at Harry with amazement in his eyes. Any other wizard would be screaming at him and demanding to talk with the goblin nation, but here sat across from him a young wizard and witch with his aunt and uncle being so calm about this whole thing.

Most witches and wizards don't ask any help from the goblins. They would do this on their own, but yet here one sits right in front of Madstack. Here is a wizard and witch asking for help in not just cleaning up a huge financial mess, but to help them learn about the wizarding world in depth.

"Thank you, Harry. you are an amazing wizard. I am not accustomed to a wizard and a witch like you and your girlfriend Miss. Granger. I like very few wizards Mr Potter, Bill Weasley is one such wizard. I think I can like you and you and your girlfriend Miss Granger. You both are not just showing me respect, but you're talking to me as a friend. There is hope for your kind yet, Mr Potter. We will do all that is within the power of the goblin nation to help you. Now let's get to some issues you are having, Mr Potter will you please read your parents will while I go speak to my king. I believe he would want to be involved in this."

"Thank you, Mr Madstack. I will do so and see if there are any clues to what Dumbledore wants." Harry took the will and laid it out so Hermione could read it with him. Hermione was with him and never left his side since he was eleven years old. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world; even more than Remus and Tonks.

Hermione's face turned white with the first paragraph, and she turned whiter and whiter the more she read. Harry's jaw tightened and soon the anger was actually radiating off of him. The pictures on the walls started to rattle and a whirlwind started to swirl around the room before he read more than two paragraphs.

Remus and Tonks looked at Harry, they both had never seen him this angry before. Hermione quickly got up and wrapped her soft arms tenderly around him. She knew Harry was losing control and considering the power coming off Harry, she didn't know if he wouldn't bring the bank down on top of their heads.

The last time Hermione felt this much power coming off of Harry was when he killed Voldemort. "Harry, please calm down sweetheart. I promise you I'll be with you through this together. You need to put your temper in check so that we can discuss this. It won't do you any good sweetheart if you pulled the bank down around us. I know you're angry and so am I, but you need to calm down." Hermione was kissing his head and rubbing his back in circles trying to calm Harry down. Slowly the whirlwind died down and the paintings stopped rattling.

"Good Harry that's it. Now we will discuss this, and I promise you that we will see everyone responsible are taken care of." Harry grabbed ahold of Hermione's hand and buried his head in her chest.

"Thank you, Mione, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Just as Harry calmed down the door opened. Harry quickly stood and bowed to the goblin who just walked through the door out of habit. The gobbling that walked in was different the three other goblins. He was wearing dark blue slacks and shirt with folded gold armour over it.

Madstack quickly introduced the two, "King Stackman, this is Lord Potter, Lord Potters girlfriend Miss. Hermione Granger, and his aunt and uncle Mr and Mrs Lupin. Lord Potter this is King Stackman."

Harry offered his hand to the king, "It is an honour to meet you, sir."

The king was shocked; this wizard was different than any other wizard he as ever met with. Harry offered his hand in friendship and bowed out of respect, whereas any other wizard would not. They would just be mad to the hilt after getting taken advantage of.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry, and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle Remus and my aunt Nymphadora Lupin. First, sir, I do have to apologize to you and the Goblin Nation for breaking into a vault of Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and destroying most of the bank. She had a horcrux in her vault that needed to be destroyed in order for me to defeat Voldemort."

King Stackman was surprised that this wizard Harry would apologize to the Goblin Nation for breaking into a vault and destroying most of Gringotts Bank. King Stackman Nodded, "Please, be seated. I understand that the goblin nation owes you a great debt for not watching out for your property. I also understand you had to break into Madam Lestrange's vault to get that horrible thing out of the bank. If you had not done that, many more goblins would have been lost during the war. With that said and because you are so honest and apologized, I will order a search of Madam Lestrange's vault to see if there is anything dangerous in there and promptly remove the items. Then I will have everything moved you your vault."

"Um, that's very kind of you sir; but what about the Malfoy's Miss Lestrange was Draco's aunt. I deeply regret the loss of your people, and no, you don't owe me anything. I just need help in straightening up this mess. I need help in learning what I need to know about the wizarding world."

"I will discuss the move with Mr Malfoy and see what he thinks is appropriate Lord Potter. I dearly regret that I lost some goblins during the war. Also, for your honesty and the defeat of Voldemort, the Goblin Nation would like to thank you. I would also like to offer you and Miss. Granger, your family and friends, the friendship of the Goblin Nation."

Hermione gasped at the suggestion King Stackman made. She squeezed Harry's hand under the table. Harry wasn't familiar with the meaning of this, but he knew Hermione too well; she was his bookworm and he knew Hermione did know what King Stackman meant. It must be important, seeing that he did the right thing with Hermione's smile and her almost bouncing out of her chair.

"Harry, we apologize for not knowing your parent's true will. We have frozen all assets of Dumbledore's and that of all here in the bank. We also have goblins watching Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley. We will take care of them when the time comes."

Harry noticed the time on one of the grandfather clocks and realized that he and Hermione would not make it back to meet Neville for lunch in the Great Hall. "Sir, I am sorry to ask; but is there a way I could get a message to a friend and let him know that we won't be back in time for lunch. We were supposed to meet him at noon and it is now five minutes past."

The king snapped his fingers and a goblin appeared, "Please bring Lord Potter an owl and some parchment. Now, Lord Potter while we wait may I see your parents will?"

"Of course, sir." Harry handed King Stackman his parents will, as the goblin returned with an owl and parchment.

Harry scribbled a quick note to Neville saying that they were sorry that they could not make it for lunch and when they returned he will let him know everything that happened. Harry tied the parchment to the owl's leg and petted it asking to take it to Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall, Hogwarts. The owl bobbed his head up and down hopping onto the arm of the goblin who held it out. The goblin then left the large room, the doors shutting on the mess that Dumbledore created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


End file.
